


I Focus On The Pleasure (Something I Can Treasure).

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Permets-Tu [20]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Anal Fisting, Blowjobs, D/s, Dominance, Dominant!Enjolras, Earplugs, Finger Fucking, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, Headspace, Kink, M/M, Non-explicit fisting, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, Submission, Submissive!Grantaire, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck, Courfeyrac, <i>please</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Focus On The Pleasure (Something I Can Treasure).

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Can You Picture That from the Muppet Movie. I'm not sorry.

"Okay, Super Awesome Threesome is a go," Courfeyrac says. Enjolras smiles at him, then they both turn to Grantaire. Grantaire tries to look all enticing and sexy on the bed, but he's actually probably just blushing. He hasn't been ashamed of sex or embarrassed by it in a long time, but all it apparently takes is having someone else in the room for Grantaire to get all shy.

Enjolras sits down on the bed near Grantaire's head and pets his hair. "Ready for the earplugs?" It's for Grantaire's focus, so he doesn't get distracted if Enjolras and Courfeyrac have to talk to each other. He's not about to forget that Courfeyrac's in the room, but it'll help keep him grounded.

Grantaire nods and holds out his hand. Enjolras drops the earplugs in them and then Grantaire puts them in. Enjolras says something to Courfeyrac, but it's muted by the earplugs, and Enjolras is probably being quiet about it. Enjolras scoots himself more onto the bed and then crosses his legs. He pats Grantaire's shoulder and Grantaire gets himself lying face down, hips resting on a couple pillows, with his head in Enjolras's lap. It's not as sexy as it sounds, alas. Enjolras is wearing comfy sweatpants. Apparently, if Enjolras were naked, Grantaire might get quote-distracted-unquote. Enjolras has no faith in Grantaire, no faith at all. It's shameful.

Enjolras touches Grantaire's shoulder again, a warning, and Courfeyrac touches his leg. Courfeyrac says something that sounds like "get up a little" and Grantaire obeys. Courfeyrac moves the pillows a little and then taps Grantaire's ankle. Grantaire moves his legs until Courfeyrac taps his knee, telling him it's good.

Enjolras's hands are in Grantaire's hair and Grantaire shoves his head further into Enjolras's lap as Courfeyrac touches his back. He's wearing the glove now and he trails one finger down Grantaire's spine and then teases around the small of his back. It's all teasing and tantalizing and should not be as sexy as it is. Grantaire's toes dig into the bed and he's not focusing on the right things, but fuck it, he knew the anticipation would kill him.

"Please," Grantaire says as Courfeyrac traces patterns on Grantaire's skin, and his breath hitches and Courfeyrac isn't even _inside him yet_ , Courfeyrac's too fucking good at this. Enjolras strokes Grantaire's cheek and then pushes two of his fingers into Grantaire's mouth and Grantaire sucks them eagerly, happily, thank you Enjolras thank you, but then Enjolras pulls them out quickly, which is good, because then Courfeyrac starts pulling the butt plug out and it's such a surprise that Grantaire might have bitten Enjolras's fingers.

Enjolras is saying something that Grantaire can't really make out, he's too overwhelmed, but then Enjolras taps Grantaire's neck and back. Grantaire pays attention, well, tries to, and, oh, his legs are not where they should be.

"Sorry," Grantaire says and rubs his mouth against Enjolras's cock through his sweatpants in apology. Enjolras is totally getting hard from this. So much for 'probably no one will have an orgasm'. Ha. It's Grantaire's life goal to give Enjolras as many orgasms as possible. _Grantaire_ will probably not be having an orgasm here, but that's not the point of any of this. So really very much not the point of any of this.

And then Grantaire is trying really really really hard not to move, because there's more lube and then there's Courfeyrac's finger and then Enjolras has his hands on Grantaire's shoulder, holding him down, and Grantaire is whimpering, yes, let's call it whimpering, that sounds so much more dignified than begging.

Enjolras is talking softly to Courfeyrac and it's not for Grantaire to listen to, so he's not, but he can totally hear his mental Enjolras tell him how good a slut he's being, how desperate he is to be filled, and it's calming and it's excellent, and Enjolras is rubbing circles onto his back now, and Enjolras wants to see him react, that's the whole point, Enjolras wants to hold him and watch him, Enjolras wants to see how good Grantaire is without having to be involved, because then he doesn't get as good a view, and sex tapes just do not do it for Enjolras, it has to be in the flesh, and Grantaire is so good, and _fuck_ Courfeyrac is good at this, Grantaire knew Courfeyrac was good at this, Courfeyrac would have provided goddamn references if asked, but fuck, that's not necessary, not in a friends group where people were goddamn putting bets on if they'd all end up having this threesome already, because Enjolras has a reputation, okay, and it's for talking things to death, and Grantaire just needs Courfeyrac to give him more, okay, more, please, fuck, Enjolras, please more, please Courfeyrac, please.

And he wants to curl up, he wants to crawl right into Enjolras's skin and be held, but he also wants Courfeyrac's hand up his ass, so he has to be still, but it's hard to be still, it's so hard, because he needs to move, but that's not good, Enjolras always says Grantaire moves too much, but it's a good thing when Enjolras says it, but it's not a good thing now, because it's a bad idea right now. So he fists his hands in the sheets, and then rubs his hands against the bed, and tries to find some kind of purchase, and then Enjolras takes Grantaire's arms and wraps them around Enjolras's waist and Grantaire holds on, he holds on hard, and Enjolras is petting him like he's a cat, and Grantaire knows that Enjolras is telling him that he's being so good.

And then Courfeyrac has another finger inside Grantaire and it's amazing, but Grantaire tries to get a hold of himself, because, look, Enjolras's erection is poking at his cheek, and he's not allowed to suck Enjolras off, so he needs a distraction, so okay, distraction! Because this is not anything that Grantaire has not had before! This is only two fingers up his ass, Grantaire does this literally all the time. It's not magically so much more amazing just because someone else is doing it to him, letting him have Enjolras all to himself and _also_ get fingered. The combination of getting fingered and also getting petted at the same time should not be so amazing.

But it fucking is, fuck it, and Courfeyrac's also really good at it. Grantaire needs to convince Enjolras to let Courfeyrac finger him. If Courfeyrac's interested in fingering Enjolras. Which he might not be, because Courfeyrac and Enjolras had, like, gone into a room together a fucking year and a half ago to figure out their goddamn boundaries about sex with each other, because apparently something happened in high school? Courfeyrac says he taught Enjolras how to masturbate. Grantaire calls bullshit. If Courfeyrac had, Enjolras would have been better at it when they got together. But he wasn't, so Courfeyrac clearly didn't. Or maybe Enjolras was just not a good student. That's a possibility, too. But Enjolras really wants to enjoy having things up his ass, and Grantaire is really enjoying Courfeyrac's fingers up his ass, so that's clearly a match made in heaven, Enjolras's ass and Courfeyrac's fingers. They should get together. Grantaire will match-make. It'll be great.

And he can hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears and he tries to get his breathing in order, because this is just fucking shameful, you'd think Grantaire's never had sex before. He's had tons of great sex. He should be blase. He should be, like, smoking a cigarette, debauched in bed, maybe some lipstick, and be, oh fuck, Grantaire doesn't know, Courfeyrac's teasing him with a third finger, Courfeyrac is a terrible tease, a terrible goddamn fucking tease, will you just get on with it, some of us have no self-control or will-power or anything like that, some of us _do not do_ delayed gratification, some of us need a hand up our ass right now, Courfeyrac. 

Fuck, Courfeyrac, _please_.

Grantaire's not too proud to beg, and he wants to beg Enjolras, too, but he can't, because that's clear, Courfeyrac's going to take his time and set his own pace and Enjolras will only tell him if he needs to slow down or stop, because Grantaire has a verbal safeword and a non-verbal safeword and also a dominant who has taken it on himself to translate Grantaire's body language in case that's needed, which is won't be, but Enjolras is forever and always Enjolras. There's no changing him.

And Courfeyrac's taking his goddamn time with it, such a goddamn tease, and Grantaire realizes a little late that he's just rubbing his face back and forth in Enjolras's lap and whimpering while Enjolras strokes his neck and rubs his collar, fuck, that's embarrassing, but then Courfeyrac curls his fingers again and Grantaire just groans and forgets all about why putting on such a shameful display in front of their friends is in any way a bad thing. Fuck it anyway, it's not like Courfeyrac didn't know that Grantaire really likes this.

Grantaire wants to send a thank-you card to whoever taught Courfeyrac how to finger people, and then maybe also write lots of swear words on the back for whoever taught him how to drive Grantaire out of his fucking mind. This is better than Enjolras doing it. Goddamn blasphemy, but it is. Maybe because Enjolras does it with a purpose in mind and Courfeyrac's just having some fun with it, but Enjolras should be taking notes. Grantaire will not say that. He knows his mouth gets away from him sometimes when he's like this, but he's not saying that, he's not telling Enjolras to watch what Courfeyrac's doing. Mostly because Enjolras is definitely already watching what Courfeyrac is doing, and also they can talk about that later. Much later. Later like when Courfeyrac's not even in the room, or when Enjolras is fingering Grantaire. Yeah, that's an idea, give feedback while Enjolras is doing it. Although telling him to be more like Courfeyrac is probably not the best recipe for relationship felicity, but fuck it, Grantaire has needs and also Enjolras wants him to be honest and, like, communicate his sexual desires. And Grantaire's got sexual desires. He's got sexual desires out the proverbial wazoo. He's going to have fucking wet dreams about this later.

"You're very good at this," Grantaire tries to say, has no idea how it comes out, doesn't really care. It's probably really mumbled, but that's Courfeyrac's fault for being so good at this, yes, that's it, this is all Courfeyrac's fault. Grantaire will blame Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac is all to blame. That'll show him.

But Courfeyrac's suddenly still and Enjolras presses four fingers into Grantaire's bicep and it takes Grantaire a minute and then he nods, he's got it, he's with it, he's aware, he won't try to get out of the way and, like, accidentally kick Courfeyrac or hurt himself or anything like that. And then Courfeyrac's slowly getting a fourth finger into Grantaire and Grantaire knows how this goes, because after this is the thumb, he knows how this works, he can count, after four is five, and Courfeyrac is being really gentle and Grantaire opens his eyes and realizes that his head is on Enjolras's knee and also he's started crying.

"I'm good, I'm good, green, I'm, more," he babbles, and Enjolras is stroking his cheeks and is looking down at him, a fond smile on his lips, and Grantaire's going to try to keep his eyes open now, he's going to try that, that's a good idea, when did he close his eyes, and Enjolras is being so soft and careful with him, and ha, soft, Enjolras is totally not _soft_ , Grantaire's a comedian, he's awesome, why don't more people appreciate his jokes, and then Enjolras looks away from Grantaire, oh, right, he's looking at Courfeyrac, and Enjolras nods, and then Courfeyrac starts being an evil genius again. Although unlike when Enjolras is being an evil genius, Courfeyrac is totally much more genius than evil, Grantaire wants that noted for the record. Courfeyrac should get awards for this. Grantaire will nominate him for them.

And he's trying to keep his eyes open, really, he is, but there's nothing really to look at, so he stops fighting it, and the point is for him to focus on getting fisted and on Enjolras keeping him safe, so fuck keeping his eyes open, that's not important right now. And Enjolras is totally keeping up his end of the bargain, he is totally keeping Grantaire all safe and protected and giving him something to hold on to and cling to and just be a fucking rock of safety in this goddamn ocean of Courfeyrac's talented fingers. And Grantaire's being so good, he knows he's being so good, he knows Enjolras is liking this and that's good, that's perfect, that's wonderful, that's entirely the point. And Courfeyrac's probably enjoying it too, but Grantaire doesn't care about that now, he will care about that later, he is going to care about Courfeyrac later, right now he can't, he's just getting fingered open for Enjolras, and crying for Enjolras, and being held safe by Enjolras, and this is all for Enjolras, all of it is always for Enjolras, everything Grantaire is and has to give is for Enjolras, Grantaire will do anything.

And Enjolras is not letting him go and Enjolras is always touching him and Enjolras is all of Grantaire's existence right now, the feel of him, the smell of him. Grantaire grabs Enjolras's hips and holds on, and then Enjolras pats him soothingly and press his thumb against Grantaire's shoulder and Grantaire sobs and begs, "yes".

And Grantaire wants to suck something so bad right now, but he can't, he's not allowed distractions, and he's got like an inch of Enjolras's sweatpants in his mouth and he's gnawing on it and that's probably bad, but he doesn't care, because Courfeyrac, slowly, carefully, now has his fist inside Grantaire.

And he's so full and it's so perfect and he doesn't want this to end, and Courfeyrac is slowly rotating his wrist and Grantaire is crying now and he can't bring himself to care, and Enjolras's fingers are in Grantaire's sweat-matted hair, and Grantaire knows this, knows that Enjolras is watching, knows Enjolras is liking this, and Grantaire presses his face even more against Enjolras, until he can't fucking breathe, and Enjolras is wrapping his hand around Grantaire's neck, grounding him, being perfect, Grantaire never lets Enjolras know just how much he loves him, he should do that more, he should always tell Enjolras how much he loves him, how thankful he is for this, that Enjolras is doing this for him, and Courfeyrac, that Courfeyrac is doing this for him, because Grantaire wants this, wants this so bad, and it's excellent and perfect and all things good and Grantaire's just going to stay like this, stay like this and focus on Courfeyrac's hand, and on Enjolras, and on how much he loves this and needs this and how it's everything, it's everything.

And he tries to focus on Courfeyrac, tries to think about where Courfeyrac is, how Courfeyrac must be doing, and he can feel the world slowly coming back, because of course, there Courfeyrac is, Courfeyrac isn't just the fingers up Grantaire's ass, truly excellent fingers, Courfeyrac is a person with a body and a second hand, which is steady on Grantaire's ass. Grantaire focuses and counts the feeling of each of Courfeyrac's fingers on his skin. It's important. And Courfeyrac is behind him, Grantaire can feel him, can feel the weight on the bed, can imagine the shape of his body, and Grantaire probably couldn't turn his head and look, the angle's wrong and he'd have to move, and he's not allowed to move, Enjolras said no moving, and that's the law, and Grantaire can do that, he can be good and obey, and actually, he doesn't think he could move right now if he had to, so that's that settled, and Courfeyrac is so self-controlled, Grantaire can tell, and, um, is talking to Enjolras? That was loud enough that enough noise got through the earplugs, but Grantaire can't be bothered to try to figure out what Courfeyrac said, that's not important, Enjolras will take care of it. Enjolras will take care of everything. Enjolras takes care of him so well. Enjolras is wonderful.

And at some point, Courfeyrac's arm is going to get tired, or Enjolras will decide Grantaire's had enough, and that means this will end, and that's not okay, Grantaire doesn't want this to end, so before it does, he does the inventory and he tries to memorize how everything feels because he's going to remember this later and he wants to remember it perfectly. This is better than giant dildos, this is better than that vibrator, this is Courfeyrac, and he's friendly and careful and filling Grantaire up so good, he can't even think about needing more. And Grantaire concentrates and he tries really hard, because this is important, this is Courfeyrac being so nice to him, and this is going to hurt later, hurt a lot, and Grantaire isn't moving for a while, probably, but Courfeyrac could leave, Courfeyrac's not going to be feeling this in the morning, and it's so important that Courfeyrac doesn't leave thinking that Grantaire doesn't appreciate him, because Grantaire does, he should let Courfeyrac know how much he appreciates this. He should let both of them know how much he appreciates this, because this is both Enjolras and Courfeyrac, this is both of them working together to give this to Grantaire, yay teamwork, it's the best, Grantaire does so appreciate teamwork, teamwork makes the world go round, kumbaya, and Grantaire realizes he might be humming, and Enjolras is patting his head indulgently and that's okay.

And then Enjolras's hands are off of him and Grantaire tries to look up, he does try, but then Enjolras looks down at him, and he looks, well, Grantaire can't quite tell how he looks, but Enjolras is looking like he's doing some thinking, and oh, no, Enjolras is talking to Courfeyrac and looks serious, and oh, no, nooooo, that's not fair, Grantaire can totally keep doing this, Grantaire can keep this up all day, he is the best at getting fisted. He is totally not done yet, he doesn't care what Enjolras says. Enjolras is not the boss of him. Except for all the ways Enjolras is totally the boss of him. Grantaire is so not in control here.

He thinks he should maybe try to say something, try to protest any decision to stop, but Grantaire gets distracted by a fold in the cloth of Enjolras's sweatpants that's tantalizingly high up on Enjolras's thigh, and it's a nice fold, with a couple dips in it, and there's wrinkles in the cloth, and Grantaire presses his face against it, and Enjolras's thigh is warm through the cloth, and Enjolras is moving just a little, Grantaire can feel it, something is happening, but Grantaire is just happy here, with the warmth and the smell of Enjolras all around him, and then Enjolras places his closed fist on Grantaire's back and then takes it off, and Grantaire lets out a disappointed moan, because that means this really is over. That is so sad. Grantaire wants this to last forever.

But all good things in life must inevitably come to an end, and Grantaire guesses fisting is one of them, and he can tell Courfeyrac is being careful, and Enjolras is holding onto Grantaire very firmly now, because Enjolras knows Grantaire, and Grantaire, if he were feeling naughty, would totally try something right now to make sure this didn't stop, and that would be bad, that would hurt, but Grantaire's not in control here, and that's okay, and he's given up his control to Enjolras and he trusts Enjolras to decide these things for him, and if Enjolras has decided that Grantaire's had enough, well, Grantaire will trust Enjolras to have made the right decision and Grantaire will respect that decision, even though he's really fucking sad about this, Enjolras. But Enjolras probably knows that, so he's holding onto Grantaire and making sure Grantaire does not forget who is in charge and who gets to decide how things go, how they start, and how they stop, and that's Enjolras, that's totally Enjolras's job in this relationship, Grantaire's just here for the awesome sex.

And, inexorably, slowly and steadily, Courfeyrac's fingers are all gone, and Grantaire takes a moment to mourn them, because that was amazing, and he's never moving again, moving isn't happening. That was great. And the bed's moving around a bit, but Grantaire doesn't pay much attention, because he's still very sad, okay, he's sad.

Then Enjolras taps Grantaire's ears: a question. Grantaire takes a slow, deep breath and nods. And Enjolras takes the earplugs out.

And it feels at first like things are actually quieter. His heartbeat isn't so loud in his ears anymore and he can't hear his breaths anymore, and he has to check to make sure he's still breathing, and he is, so that's good, he's still breathing. Enjolras is talking to him softly, probably all sweet dominant nothings, and Grantaire should pay attention, but he doesn't. There's so much more to try to listen to, now that he can hear it. All the background hum of the universe, and the apartment, and the entire world and existence, and also stupid mundane shit like traffic outside, fuck that, Grantaire is on a higher plane right now, enjoying the music of the spheres.

It is, he realizes, raining outside. Huh. He hadn't realized. Did the forecast call for rain? Grantaire doesn't remember. It probably doesn't matter.

Enjolras is shifting a bit and then he puts something down on the bed next to Grantaire, Grantaire should look to see what it is, but then it rolls down and it's plastic and oh, it's probably a water bottle, but Grantaire's not thirsty, thanks anyway. And there's a warm towel now on Grantaire's legs, rubbing into his muscles, and then -- that's Courfeyrac, it must be Courfeyrac -- cleaning him up a bit, that's nice. Grantaire moves his legs a little, not enough to disturb Courfeyrac, and he's a little stiff, but that's fine.

Grantaire should probably start paying attention again now, shouldn't he? He probably should. "--like his mouth better than his ass," Enjolras is saying.

"That's because you have no appreciation for art or beauty." Courfeyrac says. He sounds further away than Enjolras. That makes sense.

"Hey," Enjolras says, tugging Grantaire's hair gently. Grantaire must've laughed or something. "You back with us?"

Grantaire nods as best he can with Enjolras's hand gripping his hair.

"Good. Courfeyrac is willing to let you suck his cock," Enjolras says. Grantaire smiles. Enjolras sounds indulgent as he continues, "yes, yes, you win. Are you up for it?"

Grantaire nods again, firmer this time. He totally wants to suck Courfeyrac's cock. Courfeyrac just made him feel so good, Grantaire's going to be feeling it for a while. Grantaire should totally show Courfeyrac his appreciation. With his mouth.

"Okay." The bed dips and things move around and then there's someone else on the bed. Grantaire gets up on his elbows and manages to get himself between Courfeyrac's spread legs, go him. Enjolras is probably silently laughing at him, but Grantaire's not going to look, because if he does, Enjolras will quickly stop and just look turned on instead. Enjolras is good like that.

Courfeyrac's still wearing his shirt, but he's got his pants off, that's good, and he's got a condom on, which is just mean, but far be it from Grantaire to get between whatever the hell Enjolras and Courfeyrac were negotiating. That's above Grantaire's pay grade.

Grantaire settles down and waits, though, because Grantaire's feeling all nice and obedient right now and neither Enjolras nor Courfeyrac told him to do anything yet. Grantaire's a good boy. He's not going to just jump on a cock if someone waves it in his face. He's better than that. He is polite. He has manners.

"Are you okay if Courfeyrac touches you?" Enjolras asks and Grantaire turns his head enough to give Enjolras a dirty look. Courfeyrac has _been_ touching him. Of course Grantaire is okay with that. "Not actually a mind-reader, Grantaire," Enjolras reminds him. Grantaire rolls his eyes, but then nods. Maybe he should try to talk? No, no, too much work. He's happy with Enjolras's mind-reading powers. They're usually sufficient.

Courfeyrac twirls a lock of Grantaire's hair around his finger. Oh, good, he got the hair-pulling memo. Grantaire really loves communication right now. Communication is the best. "Enjolras suggested I just let you have some fun. You can start whenever you want."

So Grantaire starts paying attention to the important things in life, that is, Courfeyrac's cock. Courfeyrac's not totally hard, but Grantaire can help with that. It's good that Courfeyrac's circumcised, because by this point, Grantaire's pretty sure he's forgotten what to do with an uncut cock. He's very out of practice. It's not like he wouldn't be willing to relearn that skill, but it totally helps that Grantaire can rely on his friends like this. Courfeyrac's cock is smaller than Enjolras's, but that's okay, because Courfeyrac's better with his fingers than Enjolras is, so that's good, balance is important. And it means that Grantaire can get all of Courfeyrac's cock in his mouth pretty easily, and Courfeyrac _definitely_ likes that.

It's weird, because Grantaire is used to a hell of a lot more control going on during blowjobs, thank you, so Courfeyrac just letting him do as he pleases is really fucking weird. Grantaire's not sure he wants to get used to it. It means he gets to set his own pace and have some fun seeing what licking right _here_ or maybe sucking right _there_ will do for Courfeyrac, and it's fun to learn someone like this, but Grantaire is really used to Enjolras knowing what he likes, and also Grantaire knowing what Enjolras likes, and Courfeyrac probably knows how he likes his blowjobs, but Courfeyrac's a friendly dude and is being a good guest.

Not that Grantaire's complaining about how Enjolras is like when Grantaire sucks him off, because that is not a complaint, no, it is not. Grantaire is very happy with the status quo, thank you very much. But Grantaire's point is, it's different, and different is good, it's just different, and Grantaire's not used to different, that's what makes it _different_ , and the point is, Courfeyrac is a different person and he likes different things, and Grantaire wants to give him a great blowjob and show his appreciation, and it's hard to give someone a super awesome blowjob when you don't know what they like, and Courfeyrac's _not telling him_ , and that's frustrating. Grantaire sees what Enjolras means about not being a mind reader. Grantaire wants to be great, but he doesn't know what he should be doing to make it great. This is frustrating. Courfeyrac isn't Enjolras; Grantaire isn't giving him his first blowjob ever and so he doesn't have anything to compare it to. Marius Pontmercy's pretty mouth is a hard act to follow, okay?

"Shh, it's okay," Enjolras says, and he's got a hand on Grantaire's back. "I got you."

"It's okay if you don't make me come," Courfeyrac says, completely misinterpreting the entire situation, and Grantaire responds by deep-throating Courfeyrac again, that should shut him up.

And it does. Grantaire is awesome.

And because he is an awesome cocksucker with, like, professional pride in his work, he's going to totally ignore Courfeyrac being fucking insulting, because Grantaire is _too_ going to make him come, that's the whole point. And he's going to show off, thank you very much. Enjolras quite enjoys Grantaire's nifty tongue tricks; Grantaire has it on good authority that he is a great cocksucker. So there.

And so Grantaire's a little busy here, so he's back to ignoring what Enjolras is saying, which proves to be a poor decision when Courfeyrac grabs Grantaire by the hair, holds him still, and then takes his cock out of his mouth. And then holds him there while he starts stroking his cock with his free hand.

That fucking asshole. Grantaire tries to move forward, which hurts, which is good, but Enjolras has put a finger through a ring on Grantaire's collar and is helping hold him back. Fuck the both of them. Fuck them so much.

"You want?" Courfeyrac asks, the _fucking fucking fucker_.

Grantaire sticks his tongue out as far as it goes and strains forward as much as he can. Well, not actually as much as he can, because Enjolras has him by the neck, and Enjolras does not do choking, and playing chicken with Enjolras over who'll blink first is not being a good boy.

"You know, Enjolras," Courfeyrac says. "I'm not sure he wants it. I just can't tell. What do you think?"

Enjolras hmms, but he takes his hand off of Grantaire's collar, which is totally permission, ha, so Grantaire jerks forward, and oww, that hurts, but oh fuck it's good, and it feels like Grantaire's been waiting forever -- days, weeks, years -- so you'll have to excuse him if he's a little goddamn over-eager, and he's lapping at Courfeyrac's cock and Courfeyrac is laughing at him, and Grantaire bats Courfeyrac's hands out of the way. Seriously, he was waiting years here.

"He might want it," Enjolras says and he's laughing, too. Horrible teases, the both of them. He hates the both of them so much. And he'll show them. He'll show them so much. 

Just as soon as he's gotten Courfeyrac off.

Courfeyrac drags Grantaire off again right before he comes, which is probably being actually-nice of him, and then Enjolras slips his index finger into Grantaire's mouth to distract him while Courfeyrac deals with his condom. Grantaire twirls his tongue around Enjolras's finger and sucks really suggestively, but Enjolras remains unconvinced and does not take this prime opportunity to experience Grantaire's awesome cocksucking skills first-hand. Shame. Grantaire's all warmed up and ready to go. Enjolras is totally missing out here.

Grantaire rolls over and looks up at Enjolras, doing his best to look enticing and appealing and all that. In reality, he probably looks disgusting, all sweaty and gross. But Enjolras might like that kind of thing? But no luck now, Enjolras just smiles gently down at Grantaire. It's hopeless. Grantaire sighs and pillows his head on Enjolras's calf. Grantaire could be sucking Enjolras's cock really good right now, but instead, he is spurned, left to do nothing more than get comfortable. Get comfortable and start to realize all the ways he's actually not all that comfortable.

Grantaire whines and tries to burrow into the sheets. It does not really work.

"Courfeyrac, could you get his robe, please?" Enjolras asks, and then something really comfortable is draped over Grantaire's body. Grantaire doesn't really need the help getting his arms through the sleeves, but he's happy to accept it anyway. Mmm. Comfy. Still kinda ouchy, and he's going to be even more ouchy later, but for now, it's still mostly a good ouchy.

Someone's hand is in his hair, very gentle. Mmmm. Mmmmmmmm.

"Should do this again sometime," Grantaire says, or thinks he does.

"Yeah," Courfeyrac says. "We should."

Enjolras adds, sounding amused, "and maybe take less time deciding what to do."


End file.
